


Going Places

by mainstreamFragment



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamFragment/pseuds/mainstreamFragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ethan convinces Danny to skip school for a quick meal and there’s a change of plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Places

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this quickly for a friend and have yet to proofread it. I apologize in advance for the inevitable typos that are probably plaguing this piece xD

Danny draped his backpack over the back of the chair as he sat down in front of the stack of books on the table before him. The paper for Mr. Harris’s class wasn’t due for another week, but he didn’t feel like eating lunch and had nothing else to do during the break, so he decided to get a head start on some of the books he would need to read. He also might have known that Ethan and his twin would often sneak out the side door in the library during their lunch break for some reason. Not that he was trying to stalk Ethan or anything. He was just…loading the dice in his favor.

 

Danny spread the three books out in front of him trying to decide which he should start reading first. They all looked equally unappealing, the bland titles promising page after page of dry, formal writing. Danny let out a quiet sigh as he reached for the one in the center—the smallest of the three—which discussed some basic concepts of geothermal dynamics. He slid his index finger under the cover and opened the book. He fought to hold back a sneeze as the scent of dust met his nose. He lifted his gaze as he heard a soft chuckle coming from in front of him.

Ethan was leaning over the table on the other side, resting his weight on his hands. Danny didn’t see Aiden anywhere. “The dust getting to you?” Ethan asked as a smirk crept across his face.

“Uh, yeah.” Danny nodded. “I guess it is. Where’s Aiden at?”

Ethan shrugged before answering. “Probably already gone to meet a friend. Mind if I join you?”

Danny looked around the library, just to make sure their talking wouldn’t annoy anyone, before closing the book and setting it back down on the table. “Nah, I don’t mind.” He paused before asking, “Is that what you two always do during lunch? Go see other friends?”

Ethan smiled at Danny’s question. His eyes glowed with humor, but something about the look made Danny wonder what he thinking. “You pay that much attention to everyone’s habits?” He sounded like he was joking, but it didn’t sound entirely sincere.

Danny wasn’t sure if he was interpreting Ethan’s body language correctly, but it seemed like maybe he was flirting? Or laying the foundation for flirting? Danny decided he’d try to play the games and see what it got him. “Not really. I just pay attention to the people who interest me.”

Ethan leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table. “So are you saying I interest you?”

Danny shrugged. “You might, depending on whether or not you’re the type of guy who would be interested in me.”

Ethan chortled as he let his back fall back against the chair. “Then I guess that means you are interested in me.”

Danny smiled, feeling his cheeks warm a little as blood rushed to them. This entire interaction felt a bit like a game, as if both of the boys were a bit too conscious about trying to play their cards correctly. He let his eyes wander over Ethan’s face, taking in all of the features. He couldn’t quite put his finger on the difference, but there was something about Aiden that Danny just couldn’t think of as attractive. But Ethan…Danny found him undeniably attractive.

“So,” Ethan began, an impish inflection in his voice, “do you want to go grab a bite to eat from somewhere?”

Danny felt his heart beating faster. It wasn’t that he was completely against breaking rules. It was just that he hadn’t really done anything against the school rules, and he didn’t want to risk messing up his reputation with the teachers by doing anything stupid. He noticed Ethan glance down at his chest for some reason. His shirt was a simple t-shirt, so he had no idea what he would be looking at. “I take it you mean leave?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, exactly. I’ll pay for you if that’s your concern.”

Danny felt his eyebrows move closer together reflexively. “I’m not concerned,” he said while trying to maintain an air of bravo. He didn’t want Ethan to think he was a stickler for the rules. The last time someone Danny was interested in thought he was too confined by rules, the guy had ended up cheating on him.

Ethan smirked, his sinfully white teeth showing between the curl of his lips. “It’s the chance of getting caught, isn’t it?”

Danny’s heart jumped. “Uh, no? I mean, no,it isn’t. It’s just…I don’t want to be late for band.”

Ethan pushed his chair back as he stood. “Come on, Danny. I’ll make sure we’re back in time. And I’ll make sure we don’t get caught.”

Danny glanced around the library. He didn’t want anyone standing around to see them leaving together. Or even Danny just leaving at all. He didn’t see anyone, so he grabbed his backpack and quickly shoved the books inside. “Okay, fine. But how are you so sure we won’t get caught?”

Ethan glanced over his shoulder as he walked toward the side door. “Trust me: I’m pretty skilled at not getting caught. And you should probably just leave your bag here. We’ll be back.”

Danny didn’t say anything, simply settling for tucking his back beneath the table, not wanting to draw any extra attention to himself or Ethan. Granted, the only other person in the library was the librarian at the front, but it never hurt to be safe. Danny caught himself staring at Ethan’s ass and made himself look up. His choice was to look over Ethan’s shoulder as they walked or watch the way the fabric moved against his body as he walked. Danny happily settled for enjoying the latter as they made their way to the door.

“You wanna’ take my ride?” Danny glanced up as Ethan turned to face him, happy he had been given the slight warning so he wouldn’t be caught staring.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Mine’s not in the best of shape right now. Haven’t cleaned her out in a few weeks.”

Ethan smirked. “I wouldn’t mind. But still, mine’s just right there.”

Danny looked to where Ethan pointed. All Danny saw were a bunch of motorcycles. He wanted to slap himself for forgetting that the twins both had their own bikes. Ethan was already walking over to his. “You coming?”

Danny forced himself to follow Ethan to the bike. Ethan was already on the bike by the time Danny was standing beside it.

“This your first time?” Ethan asked with a puckish grin.

“Yeah, I have no idea how I’m supposed to ride this thing, too.”

Ethan laughed as he smiled back at Danny. “Don’t worry. Just climb on behind me and wrap your arms around my waist.”

Danny looked down at the seat, not sure if he’d fit on it with Ethan already on.

“Come on, I promise it’s not as small as it looks.”

Danny chuffed through his nose. “Okay, I’ll try. I’m not making any promises though.” Danny climbed onto the seat, and was surprised to find it wasn’t particularly uncomfortable.

“Arms around my waist. I don’t want you falling off. You eat meat, right?”

Danny offered a simple “Yeah” before leaning forward to get his arms around Ethan. As Ethan started the bike, Danny reflexively tightened his grip, still feeling a bit uncertain on the bike. Every bump in the road caused Ethan’s muscles to flex against Danny’s body. Danny tried to think of anything else, but all he could think of was the body against his. His pants started to feel uncomfortable, but he was afraid shifting too much would cause the bike to lose balance. Besides, his erection wasn’t bad enough for Ethan to feel. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the body against his own, and eventually decided he needed to move. The best he could do without risking flipping the bike was scooting back so his crotch wasn’t pressed against Ethan.

His heart fluttered with anticipation as he scooted back in the seat, unsure of whether or not it would affect the bike. His heart calmed a bit as he realized nothing had happened. But then Ethan moved back too, pressing his ass just as close as it had been before, if not closer. Danny felt his dick jump from the contact. He nearly jumped when he felt his hand brush against something hard. Ethan turned right on the next road. As far as Danny knew, there weren’t any restaurants this direction.

“Where’re you going?” Danny shouted over the engine.

“Change of plans. There’s something better to do with our time.”

Danny wasn’t sure what exactly Ethan meant, but he didn’t protest. He didn’t really know Ethan, but he trusted that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Besides, if he did, Danny still had his cellphone in his pocket.

Ethan pulled into a parking lot of an apartment complex and turned the bike off. “Correct me if I’m wrong or if you want to wait, but I don’t think I’m the only one who’s a little…affected…by that bike ride.”

Danny just nodded, not sure if Ethan was implying what he thought he might be implying.

“I live in an apartment here and it should be empty. If you’re willing to skip lunch in favor of…”

Danny waited for Ethan to finish his sentence, but he never did. He could have sworn Ethan’s eyes were practically glowing with excitement, but he knew that couldn’t possibly be the case. “Yeah, okay. I don’t think I’ll die from one missed meal.”

Ethan climbed off the bike and smiled at Danny. “Come on, it’s just on the first floor.” Danny followed behind Ethan as he led him through the main entrance and into a small apartment. As Danny closed the door behind him, Ethan turned. Another one of his predatory smiles found its way onto his face. He began moving toward Danny, and Danny instinctively backed up toward the door. “Do you have any idea how much I had to fight myself to keep from pulling off some side road and hoping no one would see us there?” As Danny felt his back bump against the door, Ethan put his hands on his sides. Ethan leaned in, his lips teasing against Danny’s ear. “You smell so fucking good. I can’t even think straight around you.”

Danny let his own hands find a spot on Ethan’s hard back, pulling Ethan’s body closer to his own. Danny reveled from the warmth of Ethan’s body against him. Ethan bucked his hips, the bulge in his jeans rubbing against Danny’s. Danny’s head fell back against the door as his mouth opened in a silent sigh.

“Yeah, you definitely weren’t kidding when you said you were interested, were you?” The feeling of Ethan’s lips brushing against his ears was driving him insane. Danny turned his head, trying to finds Ethan’s mouth with his own. As he did, Ethan quickly pulled Danny’s lower lip between his teeth and let out a quiet growl.

The sound probably should have freaked Danny out, but it went straight to his crotch. He let his hands begin roaming across the hard planes of Ethan’s back, eventually working their way to the warm swell of his ass. Ethan moved his head so that they could easily kiss each other, his own hands finding Danny’s ass. As Danny felt him tug upward a bit, he moved his hands up to Ethan’s shoulders and began lifting one of his legs, giving Ethan time to adjust to his weight, before wrapping both of his legs around Ethan’s waist. Ethan had one hand under his ass and one hand on his back, pulling them closer together.

Ethan adjusted to the weight without any problems and Danny found the effortlessness of it incredibly attractive. Ethan slowly turned began walking the two somewhere, but Danny didn’t pay attention to where they were going. All of his attention went to the fervent kissing. Ethan was giving it just as good as he got. As they kissed, Ethan massaged Danny’s ass and he felt himself growing painfully hard in his jeans. Danny pulled back from the kiss for a quick breath and realized they were in a bedroom. Ethan squatted and Danny’s ass caught on the bed. He unwrapped his legs from Ethan, letting them fall over the edge of the bed, as he collapsed back on it.

Ethan smiled down at him, a hungry look in his eyes. Ethan began to work Danny’s button undone. “Is this okay?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah,” he added breathlessly as he reached up to clumsily get Ethan’s pants off of him. When he managed to get the button undone, he was pretty damned happy to see that Ethan’s weapon of choice was a pair of bright red briefs that barely managed to contain the growing bulge. Ethan climbed out of his own jeans first before pulling Danny’s off.

“You would be a boxer-briefs guy,” Ethan chimed as he grabbed Danny’s waist and pushed him farther up the bed. “I might have to buy you some briefs later on,” he added sultrily as he climbed over Danny. He worked his hands under the hem of Danny’s t-shirt and began pulling the shirt off. As he leaned forward to pull the shirt over Danny’s head, their bulges collided and Danny couldn’t help but rut against him.

Ethan growled, but something about the sound managed to sound happy. “Someone’s excited, aren’t they?” he teased as he worked his hands down from Danny’s shoulders to his chest, letting his fingers play with Danny’s nipples.

Danny smiled, sure his own grin was about as puckish as Ethan’s grins always were. “It looks like I’m not the only one.” He reached up and ran his hand over Ethan’s dick through the fabric. Ethan’s eyes quickly shut as his mouth fell open to let a moan escape. With his other hand, Danny ran his fingers over Ethan’s lower back until they met the top of Ethan’s briefs. He pushed under, allowing his hand to form over the swell of Ethan’s ass. As Ethan bucked against his hand, Danny could feel the muscles in his ass flexing beneath his other hand. Flexing his core to let him move smoothly, Danny lifted his upper body so his mouth could explore Ethan’s.

As they kissed, Ethan continued to tease Danny’s nipple with one hand while the other began working down his torso, eventually ending up over the elastic band of his underwear. Ethan pulled back from the kiss, hips still rutting against Danny’s hand, and smiled down at Danny. “I think these are getting in the way of something.” He pulled the band back, allowing Danny’s dick to swing free of the confines. Ethan crawled back down the bed, and as he moved, Danny could see a wet patch from the precum already leaking from Ethan’s cock.

The way Ethan was staring at Danny’s cock practically made his head spin. He felt his dick jump as the attention made more blood try to rush to it. Ethan looked up at Danny before lowering his head toward Danny’s crotch, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. His tongue flicked out and ran from the base of the shaft all the way down to the slit between Danny’s glans. Ethan shaped his mouth around Danny’s head as he pulled his lips over the crest. Danny tried to control himself, but he couldn’t help but buck into Ethan’s mouth.

Ethan pulled away from Danny, his hand replacing his mouth as he began pumping Danny and his tongue flicked over Danny’s sack. Danny squeezed his eyes shut as he fisted the sheets on either side of him, trying to keep from making too much noise. Luckily, all that managed to escape were quiet huffs and sighs. He opened his eyes as Ethan began moving back up his body, his tongue tracing the path from his belly button up to one of his nipples. Ethan gently teased the nipple between his teeth before continuing back up to Danny’s mouth. He let his full body rest on Danny, their crotches pressed as tightly together as their mouths.

Just as Danny considered reaching down to free Ethan’s dick from the confines of the briefs, one particularly passionate rut of his hips caused the head to push free anyway. Danny couldn’t see anything, but he could feel the warmth of the head of Ethan’s dick sliding against his own. The two continued to buck against each other as their tongues found refuge in each other’s mouth. The briefs were a bit uncomfortable, but the friction they provided was mind-numbing.

Danny whimpered as he began to feel his climax building deep in his gut and balls. Ethan responded with another one of those bizarrely-wonderful growls, and the noise pushed Danny over the edge. He let out a shout as his dick began splashing spurts of cum across his and Ethan’s torsos. Ethan bucked against him a few more times before he let out a moan and his cum began covering the two bodies.

The two continued to kiss for a few more seconds before Ethan rolled off of Danny. He grabbed Danny’s waist and turned him onto his side before scooting up against his back. Danny had cuddled with his boyfriends before, but never like this: cum on them both with a still-hard cock pushing against his ass and back. Ethan draped his arm over Danny’s hip as he pulled a large pillow under his head.

“So do we still have to get you back in time for band?” Ethan whispered against the back of Danny’s neck.

Danny chuckled quietly. “I think I can afford to miss half a day of school.” He felt Ethan’s lips curl into a smile against his neck.

“We still need to get your backpack before the school closes, though.”

Danny lazily shook his head. “I’ve finished the next four days’ worth of homework. I’ll be fine without it tonight.”

Ethan chuffed a bit of air out his nose. “Someone’s an over-achiever.”

Danny felt his cheeks blushing. “School’s not all I do. I play lacrosse and I do volunteer work and—”

“Danny,” Ethan interrupted. “I don’t think it’s bad. Hell, it’s kind of sexy that you’re so smart. You’re gonna’ go places one day.”

Danny smiled as rolled over to face Ethan. “Ya’ think so?”

Ethan nodded, his forehead hitting Danny’s from the gesture. He leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss before adding, “I know so.”

Danny smiled as he threw his arm over Ethan’s side. Maybe it wouldn’t kill him to skip some classes now and then.


End file.
